Paradise
by crystal-flame
Summary: Kenshin lost his memory in an accident and in the process he met Kaoru. In the height of their love story, Kenshin remembers something that will destroy everything he dreamed of. Will Kaoru fight for her love or will she let him go forever?


**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is owned by "Nobuhiro" Watsuki. So please no suing.

**A/N:** This is another story I'm starting work other than the Bond of Hatred. Hope you'll like this so enjoy.

**Prologue**

Looking in the mirror, Kenshin arranged his black tie of his business suit with the same cold efficiency with which he'd done everything else the past three years. 

"Sir the car is ready." Mamuro, one of the loyal servants, said; walking into the master suite. He looked at Kenshin with so much awe in his eyes as he bowed elegantly.

Kenshin swung around and walked towards the bed. He thanked his servant and dismissed him. He picked up his suitcase lying on a quilted king size bed and heads towards the door. He stopped and looked behind his shoulder and sighed. 'She's not home again.' He thought, his eyes narrowed to dangerous amber slits and shook his head with disgust. He walked out of their bedroom and proceeded downstairs to his waiting car at the doorstep.

He climbed in and roared the gas to life. He released the handbrake allowing the car to roll to its utmost speed. He gripped his steering wheel tightly until his knuckles turned white, thinking all the while about his treacherous wife.

            He growled in frustration and anger. He looked at the side mirror to gaze at his house. His house is one of the biggest mansions in Tokyo that stands majestically and proudly with its dome, created in glass, at the front center. He took off his gaze and concentrated at the road ahead as he stepped on the pedal increasing his kph from 80 to 100.

            He arrived at his company an hour and went towards the 56th floor, the last floor of the Ambrela Corporation, one of the successful companies.  He buried himself with works and placed his wife at the back of his mind. 

            "Onee-chan, I want to play in the park" Suzume whined

            "But darling we can't go out. Uncle Gensai will get our ears if we disobey him" Kaoru said to a 3 years old child who clung to her leg tightly. 

            "But one-chan we'll certainly get bored here." Ayame pleaded, pouting her lips thoroughly and gave Kaoru a huge pleading eyes.

            A sigh escaped her lips and smiled. "Oh all right. I'll just call Uncle and ask permission all right?"

            "All right!" The two girls chirped in at the same time

            Kaoru picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Gensai's office number. They talked for a while and when Kaoru hung up a big smile was plastered in her pretty face. She looked at the two expectant little girls and extends her two hands at them. The two children grabbed Kaoru's hands gleefully and hopped in their steps as they went out.

She was playing with her two cousins with a ball. Everything was fine and peaceful.

            "I'll just sit for a while, okay?" She said to the two children.

            "Okay" Ayame and Suzume said in unison and returned to their joyful time. She sat on one of the benches and stared at them and smiled, she looked at her watch and realized that they've been in the park for three hours because it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. 

            At four thirty, Kenshin decided to get some fresh air and to take his mind off of his work and his wife. He walked towards his secretary and announced that all meetings were cancelled. At first the secretary tried to argue that all the meetings are important but Kenshin shook his head. The secretary looked at him and nodded distraughtly, it was the first time the president of the company decided to cancel all the important meetings. 

            Kenshin went to the elevator and pressed the P button and arrived at the parking lot at the bottom of the building. He stepped out of the elevator and took out his keys from his pocket. He went to his black Porche car and climbed in. He started the ignition and put the car into gear.

            He was driving for about thirty minutes until he spotted a peaceful place for him. He parked his car at the other side and got out. He crossed the street quietly and gaze at the park in front of him. He strolled on the luxurious grass beneath his feet and looked at the trees that hide some of the sun's shine. He saw lots of children playing in their wildest self in gaiety but two of them caught his attention. They were playing with a ball, throwing it to one another. He sat on one of the benches and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his tired body when a ball hit him softly at his feet. He opened his eyes and gazed at the lovely child standing several feet from him. He picked up the ball and gave it to her. She gave him her big glorious smile and asked in a sweet tone, "What's your name?"

            "I'm called Kenshin" Kenshin said

            "I'm Suzume and" she pointed at the other girl who was running towards them, "that is Ayame, my big sister."

            Kenshin gave her the sweetest smile he could muster. Seeing them gave him poignant tenderness and awakening the long lost dream.

            "I have to go…demo Kenshin daiski!" Suzumi said then went back to her playmate. Kenshin stared at the little girl smiled as he sat there peacefully. 

Thirty minutes passed by, Kenshin decided that he has to go back to his office or suffer the consequences. He stood up and went out of the park towards his car when a shout drew his attention. He looked back and saw the child earlier. She was crossing the road with the intention of going after the ball when a fast car was starting to approach her. His heart started to thumped loudly as he ran after her. He used his god-like speed but all for naught. He was too far from her and when he caught her in his arms the car plunge in on them throwing them on the floor as quick as a blink. He tightened his hold on the child and twisted himself so that his back would touch the floor just to protect himself and the child from serious danger. 

Luck was not on his side; His head hit the pavement with as much speed like a stone hurl at a brick and his body had a serious damage. His right hand hit the floor, breaking the wedding ring on his finger. The child had a minor cut and bruises.

Kenshin suddenly felt blackness cover him from head to foot. He couldn't remember what happened to the child or to himself. All he knows is that everything is dark.

            Slowly, Kenshin opened his eyes and squinted at the morning light filtering the room. He stared at the white ceiling. He started to move his left hand but something stopped him. It felt heavy as though someone was sitting on it. He moved his head to look at his hand. It was held by a slipping girl. He flexed his hands slightly and winced from the pain it brought him. The girl beside him awakened and gaze at him. His breath caught in his throat as he gaze at the bluest color of eyes he had ever seen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was that? I think Daiski is "I like" sort off like that. I enjoy writing this fic and please, please, please review and tell me what you think of this story. I really need it. 


End file.
